Our Love
by arushi-nadia
Summary: Kavin fell for Purvi and Purvi have three elder brothers and a strict father and all four of them are CID officers and possesive for Purvi


Hi readers I am back with a new Kavi fic . Thanks to all for your coments on my previous fic . Hope you like this and I will surely complete my Previous fics

 **Chapter-1**

 ** _At a party-_**

Someone's Pow- Huh I am literally getting bored here .I was ought to be at a reception of one of my college mate and flirting with his wife or sister in laws but the twist is that I am here in middle of this party that to with ACP sir , no offence I respect him a lot but he is a very boring company . I just hate that DCP for sending me here . I think he can't see our happiness or to point out my happiness . This hectic schedule of mine give me very less time to go out and enjoy my life by meeting friends or going to a club .

(it is a party was on the 20th anniversary of CID and senior CID officers were asked to come to the party)

His thoughts were disturbed by his senior's voice

ACP- Kavin What happened why are you standing alone go and enjoy na.

Kavin- Okay sir

And Kavin moved towards the small bar at one end of party hall and ordered one cold drink and thought " Enjoy and that to in this party filled with a total lot of oldies "

Suddenly he heard a voice of a young lady "Getting bored "

Kavin- Yes . You

Lady- Yup . This party is totally filled with oldies only

Kavin- You are right Miss . By the way I am

Lady- Stop stop stop I don't want to know your name

Kavin- But why

Lady- suits you more

Kavin- Oho flirting

Lady- Not exactly . I will not tell you my name and vice versa

Kavin- Why

Lady- It will make our meet more memorable

Kavin- Nice idea . But if I would like to contact you or meet you again

Lady- If it is written in our destiny to meet again we will surely meet

Kavin- Ok . So now what shall we do

Lady- Would you like to dance with me

Kavin- For sure Miss.

And they danced for some time on the soft music and then had their dinner and parted ways . Next day all left for their respective cities .

After 2 months-

CID Mumbai

All officers were present and working on previous case files just than the devil entered , devil means our DCP Chittrole followed by a beautiful angel like girl .

DCP- Good morning everyone

' Good Morning Sir ' was all that they replied displeased of his presence and all were eager to know who was the girl behind him and one face was showing extra curiosity. ACP also came out of his cabin and greeted Chitrole a good morning and asked about the girl .

DCP- She is the new Inspector who is joining CID She is Inspector

'Purvi' she completed him and said " I think sir that's enough of my introduction that you can do the rest I will tell myself ." she said to DCP with a authority in her voice to which DCP just replied a okay and wished her Good Luck and left .

Everyone in the bureau including ACP was shocked that how she ordered him and he easily agreed to it too .

ACP coming out of shock told her ' I am ACP Pradyuman. Welcme to CID Mumbai young lady and hope we all have a great experience working together . Let me introduce all of them to you with their nature . "

ACP- This is Sr. Inspector Abhijeet , a big flirter and a great and responsible officer . Then he is Sr. Inspector Daya the door breaker then Sr. Inspector Kavin , a big flirt and is on path of Abhijeet .

Purvi shaked hands with all three and then said to Kavin- I told you na that if destiny would like than we will meet again , oops sorry Sir

Kavin- Yes you were correct and you can call me that when we are off duty

Purvi- Sure sir

ACP interupting them 'You know each other before only ' rest of the team was also curious about it

Kavin- Sir we met at the party where we went two months ago . She was the girl with whom I danced that night .

ACP- Ohk . Moving on this is Inspector Freddy , our comedian next to him is Inspector Shreya , huge fan of Daya from her childhood and next to her is Inspector Kajal , the lady Daya and then is Inspector Pankaj a great foodie and next to him is Inspector Nikhil , the one who idealizes Daya and then is Inspector Tasha , the lovely cute mischef doer and las but not least is Inspector Ishita the bubly punjaban .

She shook hands with all . Then ACP asked her to tell a little bit about herself .

Purvi- You all will come to know about me slowly slowly only

ACP- Now everyone get back to work and Shreya make her understand everything .

With this he walked into his cabin and everyone dispersed .

In lunch time everyone went to cafeteria and had lunch .She mingled with everyone easily.

Day by day Purvi's bond grew stronger and stronger day by day . She became a lovely daughter for Acp and Salunke , a sister for Daya and Abhijeet . She was a friend for Freddy who was their to listen to his jokes and complaints any time , a friend for Pankaj who talks to him about food and who cares for him and for Nikhil a best buddy . She and Tasha always do some pranks on everyone . She and her girl gang always go to shopping on every Sunday and they would enjoy the life to fullest and eat the roadside food also . And most importantly she has become the life of Kavin . They would spend quality time with Kavin after bureau at the beach .She has also some feelings for her . Occasionally they would flirt with each other and let their feelings out a little . They did not confessed as they would like to get sure about their feelings . Everyone in the bureau know about their feelings for each other .

After four months- Like all Sundays it was also a beautiful Sunday but their was something different this Sunday .All the CID officers were enjoying their Sunday in Purvi's beach house . The girls decided to have a small get together this Sunday . They enjoyed their day playing games , teasing each other and eating . At 2 in the afternoon all retired to have a small nap and were sleeping but one person was walking back and forth in the hall and Abhijeet and Daya were giving him some tips on how to propose a girl

Kavin- Sir will you both be quiet . Tell me one thing have you proposed your respective girls

Duo- Nope

Kavin- Then go and propose them

Duo- Why ?

Kavin- Sir for how much time will they wait for you both . You know how difficult is it to wait for their love to confess his feelings . They both have some expectations that you both will propose them soon and you should also know how much difficult it is for them to tell their parents no for marriage every day

Both nodded , Abhi said 'I think he is correct'

Daya- Yes he is absolutely correct

Kavin- So go and propose them for marriage

Duo- Now

Kavin- No after 10 years when both of yours hairs are white

Daya- No that is not a good idea Kvin

Abhi- Dumbo he is taunting us .

Saying this Kavin and Abhijeet laughed and Daya had a pout on his face

" You both are so bad . Hmpf " said Daya childishly

Abhi- But on a serious note I think we should first do some arrangements and then propose our ladyloves as we have kept them waiting for so much time

Kavin- Nice idea sir . You both go and arrange

Daya- And you

KAvin- I will propose her with this bouquet and pack of chocolates

Abhi- Okay . Now go and Best of Luck

Daya- From my side too

And Kavin moved to Purvi's room and knocked the door . Purvi got up from her bed cursing the one who broke her beautiful sleep , when she saw Kavin she was confused that why he came to her at this time

Kavin- Shall i come in

"Sure " said Purvi giving him some space to move in .

Kavin- Thank you

Purvi- May I know the reason for disturbing my sleep

Kavin sat on his knees and presented her the bouquet and chocolates and said "You know Purvi whenever I see you my heart skips a beat . Whenever you flirt with me it says 'She is the one who God has send for you' . Will you like to be Princess of my life?"

Purvi took the bouquet and chocolates and kept them on bed . She also sat on her knees and said " When I see you my heart stops and when you flirt with me I blush and I would surely like to be Princess of your life " . And then she kissed on his cheek and they stood up and hugged . In the hug Purvi said 'But their are two problems "

Kavin parted from her and asked "What ?"

Purvi- You know that in my family I have a father and three elder brothers and all of them are CID officers .

Kavin- Yes . Then what

Purvi- I never told you my father's name

Kavin- Hmm

Purvi- Actually the first problem is that I have decided that first my brothers get settled and then I and second is that we would have to make my father agree and that is also a big problem

Kavin- Nothing is a big deal for Kavin Khanna . First let us find appropriate girls for your brothers but for that they would have to come here

Purvi- I will do it. They never say no to me and they will definitely be here by next week

Kavin- Great my love

After that both sat and talked about their future .

By five all were awake and were in hall . They had some snacks and tea and left for their respective homes .

 **A/N- Please review . All type of reviews are accepted**


End file.
